Recent progress in our understanding of the etiology of lens-induced uveitis and sympathetic ophthalmia has provided the foundation for a systematic program of studies designed to provide a detailed picture of the mechanisms of pathogenesis of these associated diseases. We propose to investigate the pathogenesis of these ocular auto-immune diseases in a coordinated series of clinical and experimental studies designed to isolate the specific contributions of various inflammatory mechanisms to the clinical and histopathologic picture of phakoanaphylactic endophthalmitis and sympathetic ophthalmia. Immunologic indices will be related to clinical as well as light and electron microscopic observations with particular attention to the hypersensitivity mediated phlogistic mechanisms for specific intraocular proteins.